Atrévete A Amar
by CeShIrE
Summary: "Una historia sobre la vida que no podemos planear, de las promesas que no podemos cumplir y la responsabilidad que tenemos sobre las personas que amamos" Pequeño fic basado en película mexicana LA MENTIRA.
1. Capítulo 1: Despedida y Resolución

**Pequeño fic dedicado especialmente a Gabriela Beltrán, dueña y moderadora del grupo "Residencia Grandchester"**

**ATREVETE A AMAR**

"**Una historia sobre la vida que no podemos planear, de las promesas que no podemos cumplir y la responsabilidad que tenemos sobre las personas que amamos"**

El hombre no está hecho para aceptar la muerte: ni la suya ni la de los demás.

**Michel Houellebecq**

**Capítulo 1: Despedida y resolución**

Estaba lloviendo en verano como si el cielo también llorara la muerte de Thomas Grandchester, combinándose con las lágrimas de las personas que ahí se reunieron.

Eran pocas las personas que habitaban esa isla de Brasil, todos mineros, campesinos o lancheros. Sin embargo, estaban ahí reunidos para darle el último adiós a su vecino y amigo. Annie, la fiel sirvienta de la mina de plata, curiosamente llamada Silver, se hallaba de pie al lado de la fosa, y con toda la expresión del dolor reflejado en el rostro. A unos metros más atrás de la fosa, Terrence Grandchester observaba el rito fúnebre, a pesar de la fuerte tormenta él no hizo nada para cubrirse de ella. Terrence miro el ataúd de Thomas por última vez mientras dos sepultureros comenzaron a bajar la caja para después echarle paletadas de tierra. Él permaneció ahí hasta que la tierra cubrió por completo el cuerpo de su hermano.

El viejo sacerdote dio la última bendición y todos los presentes hicieron la señal de la cruz. Rápidamente la gente comenzó a dispersarse. Sin una palabra, Annie se refugió en su abrazo. Notaba en el hombro el llanto silencioso de la pelinegra.

Amo Grandchester – hipeó – el amo Tom esta muerto.

Terrence no contestó. Hacía solo una semana de la carta de Annie, eran solo unas pocas palabras, debido a que la chica no sabía leer ni escribir muy bien, después de todo solo era una nativa, pero que le confirmaban que algo malo le había sucedido a su hermano. Estaba muy grave a causa de una bala. Annie escribió también que los agentes de la policía y los mismos doctores aseguraban que Thomas había declarado que quería suicidarse. Terrence arrugó la carta y cerró los ojos. Era un error.

Déjame solo, Annie – ordenó con voz ruda y la chica deshizo el abrazo, lentamente se giró y camino hacia la salida del cementerio.

Terrence Grandchester permaneció mucho rato ante una tumba muda, bajo una constante lluvia, repitiéndose de manera obsesiva una pregunta. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, nI siquiera una palabra susurrada por el viento. Nada.

¿Por qué te suicidaste, hermano?

Solo hasta que dejo de llover, Terrence se dirigió a la antigua casa de su hermano. Era una cabaña bastante austera. Se quedo de pie junto a la puerta. Hacía dos años que Thomas le había dicho que se iba a buscar fortuna. Durante todo ese tiempo solo le había escrito una vez, en realidad no era una carta, era solo una invitación a su boda. No escribió el nombre de la mujer que lo había cautivado, ni la fecha de la ceremonia. Lo único que Thomas había escrito era que en uno de sus viajes a Estados Unidos había conocido a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y que pronto se casaría con ella. En ese entonces Terrence no le dio mucha importancia, sabía que Tom era un eterno enamorado del amor.

Regreso de sus pensamientos y vi el desorden de la estancia. Le había telegrafiado a Annie ordenándole que no limpiara nada. Si a su hermano le habían disparado, en esa casa estaban las pruebas que necesitaba para descubrir la verdad.

Rodeo el cuarto que suponía era el de la escena del crimen y lo único raro que encontró fue un pañuelo con un apellido grabado "Andley".

Era de la niña bonita – escuchó a sus espaldas. Terrence se volvió y vio a Annie con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas aún humedecidas.

¿De quién?

Nunca me dijo su nombre. Ahí… – señalo un marco en el suelo – estaba su retrato – el caballero corrió a levantar el objeto, pero estaba vacío.

¿Quién era? – exigió Terrence tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola.

Solo una vez vino al pueblo – confesó la chica, asustada – pero nunca la vi de cerca – el castaño la soltó -. Solo estuvo unas horas, desde mi choza escuché los gritos de ambos. Ella vino a decirle que se casaba con otro, con un hombre rico y de buena familia. Y en la noche… - Annie no terminó la frase, ambos sabían lo que había sucedido después. Se quedaron en silencio durante varias horas – Amo Terrence – dijo la criada cuando el joven salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al puerto. Ella lo siguió todo el trayecto.

Jamous, llévame a Río – le ordenó a uno de los lancheros.

Pero amo Terrence… - chilló la pelinegra, Terrence la ignoró y subió al bote, antes de que se alejaran del puerto, Terrence la miró.

Cuida de todo hasta que yo vuelva.

Terrence llegó a Río de Janeiro al día siguiente. Compro un boleto para Estados Unidos y un directorio.

Solo existía una familia registrada con ese apellido. Esa mujer estaba en Chicago.

**/ O.o /**

Venganza. Me cobraré todo el sufrimiento de mi hermano. Ella tiene que pagar su dolor y su muerte.

Prepárate señorita Andley porque a partir de que me conozcas tu vida se convertirá en una autentica pesadilla.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio para Charlar**

**Este fic ya esta escrito hasta el final, pero quizá algunas ya no recuerden la historia, por ello he decidió editarla un poco (aunque no notarán grandes cambios), espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirla.**

**Este fic estará basado en la película mexicana LA MENTIRA de la escritora Caridad Bravo.**

"Una historia sobre la vida que no podemos planear, de las promesas que no podemos cumplir y la responsabilidad que tenemos sobre las personas que amamos" Pequeño fic basado en película mexicana LA MENTIRA.


	2. Capítulo 2: Conociéndote

**ATREVETE A AMAR**

"**Una historia sobre la vida que no podemos planear, de las promesas que no podemos cumplir y la responsabilidad que tenemos sobre las personas que amamos"**

El desprecio del pasado es signo de ignorancia o miedo.

**Hugo Ojetti**

**Capítulo 2: Conociéndote**

**/ O.o /**

El viaje rumbo a Estados Unidos parecía eterno, llevaba en ese avión casi 6 horas y parecía que nunca llegaría a mi destino. Me hormigueaban las manos, estaba desesperado, aún no tenía una idea clara de lo qué haría. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era devolver todo el dolor que mi hermano había sufrido multiplicado por diez a esa mujer. Esa mujer. La odiaba, no la conocía, ni me interesaba hacerlo, pero sabía que nuestros caminos se conectarían muy pronto.

Mientras esperaba la salida del vuelo en Río de Janeiro, investigue a la prestigiosa familia Andley, de orígenes Escoceses, uno de los pocos clanes que conservaban su raíz celca. El patriarca, un hombre de mediana edad llamado William Albert Andley que dirigía a su familia con la ayuda de su tía, la matriarca Elroy Andley. Ninguno había tenido descendencia, pero albergaban a tres huérfanos, Anthony Brown, Elisa Legan y Candice White. Los primeros dos hijos de las hermanas de William, Pauna y Sara, respectivamente, muertas junto a sus esposos en un accidente de avión. La tercera una cana al aire de menor de los Andley, Maxwell, con una de las sirvientas de la casa, ella había muerto en el parto y él unos meses después, en un accidente por demás sospechoso, cayéndose de un caballo. El chico Anthony no me interesaba en el más mínimo, pero Elisa o Candy son mi principal objetivo, una de ellas es la responsable de la muerte de Tom, sobre una de ellas descargaré mi furia, mi venganza.

**/ O.o /**

Terrence Grandchester se quedo dormido sin darse cuenta, no había podido conciliar el sueño desde que se enterara del critico estado de su hermano.

En su mundo en el limbo su vida fue pasando lentamente. Terrence y Thomas Grandchester habían nacido en Londres y Nueva York, respectivamente. Tenían el mismo padre, pero no la misma madre. El primero hijo de Eleanor Baker una actriz americana y el segundo hijo de Emily Hulot una rica londinense. Se llevaban tan solo un año y a pesar de que Terrence no se llevaba con su madrastra y con sus otros dos hermanos, él y Tom hicieron buenas migas desde que se vieron. Ambos atractivos y aventureros, siempre se burlaban de sus orígenes, puesto que Terrence con una madre americana era inglés y Tom con su madre inglesa era americano.

Terrence había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en Londres y la otra en Escocia. Contempló sus estudios con tutores particulares, era demasiado impetuoso y desobediente, nunca duraba más de un año en un colegio. Tom, a diferencia de él terminó una carrera como abogado, sin embargo nunca ejerció. Le gustaba viajar y recorrer el mundo. Ninguno se preocupo por el futuro. Después de todo su padre era un duque inglés. ¿Qué podía salir mal? La respuesta ahora parecía una mofa del destino: La muerte de Richard y que Emily despilfarrara la herencia familiar. Después de dos años, solo les quedaba el apellido. Emily casó a Grisel con un hombre rico y aseguro su futuro, mientras que los otros hermanos tuvieron que salir adelante por sí mismos. Tom se fue a buscar fortuna a una mina de plata y viajaba esporádicamente a Estados Unidos, donde halló su desgracia. Terrence vendió la villa que su padre le había heredado e invirtió en los bienes inmuebles, por demás esta decir que le iba muy bien. Cada que tenía oportunidad, le decía a Tom que regresara para que ambos construyeran un imperio, pero su hermano siempre le decía lo mismo: Tú forjaste tu camino al éxito y la riqueza, yo forjaré el mío por mi propia cuenta.

Terrence siguió soñando y de pronto, no sabía de dónde, le llegó una epifanía. Él conquistaría a la "señorita Andley", era consiente de su atractivo y sus encantos, la enamoraría, haría que lo amara hasta el grado de no poder vivir sin él y luego…

**/ O.o /**

Te destruiré poco a poco. Haré que cada lágrima que Tom derramó esa noche, tú la pagues día con día. Serás mi esposa y estarás a mi merced.

**/ O.o /**

Por fin llegó a Chicago, Terrence tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su hermoso rostro. Llegaría a esa familia de forma casual, aún no sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que tocar a la puerta y decir: Vengo a casarme con una de sus sobrinas para vengarme por la muerte de mi hermano, no era precisamente una forma de dejar una primera buena impresión.

Se registró en un hotel de clase mediana, usando el apellido de su madre, Terrence Baker.

La mañana siguiente estudió de cerca a William Albert Andley, lo siguió de cerca y apuntó cada paso que éste daba. Al final de la semana, sabía que el patriarca salía todos los días de su casa a las nueve en punto, iba a la oficina y trabajaba hasta las dos, hora a la que salía a comer y regresaba a las cuatro. Terminaba su jornada laboral a las siete en punto e iba a un casino cercano, al parecer el pecado escondido de William Andley era que disfrutaba del juego, el póker para ser exactos, aunque no era muy hábil y durante esos cuatro días que lo había seguido se percato de que el hombre había perdido quince mil dólares.

¡Qué forma de derrochar el dinero! – había murmurado Terrence el cuarto día, mientras lo veía salir del casino refunfuñando por su mala suerte.

El quinto día se decidió a actuar. Se acercó a la mesa donde William Albert Andley estaba por perder la primera mano. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca se dio cuenta del por qué siempre perdía. Los otros tres contrincantes tenían a "sus asesores" diciéndoles qué movimiento debían seguir. Se puso discretamente detrás del rubio y estudió a los rivales. Típicos niños ricos que no se arriesgan con jugadas importantes.

Juegan a la segura – dijo en voz alta y un chico pelirrojo lo miró con desprecio.

¿Dijo algo? – preguntó, despectivo.

Sí, que no saben jugar al póker – respondió con parsimonia.

¿Es ese un desafío, señor…? – se animo uno de los caballeros sentados.

Baker – contestó – y si alguno de ustedes me presta la entrada, le haré ganar todo lo que haya perdido esta semana – la seguridad con que lo decía irritó a los presentes, excepto a William Andley.

Yo le prestaré la entrada, señor Baker – se levantó y le cedió su asiento – he perdido tanto esta semana que no me preocupa perder mil dólares más.

Se lo agradezco, no fallaré a su voto de confianza – se sentó y miró despectivo a los otros – pueden ayudarlos si lo desean – dijo dirigiéndose a los caballeros levantados.

La partida comenzó tranquilamente, después de unas manos, la mesa donde estaba Terrence Grandchester, se llenó de curiosos, tan solo quedaban dos contrincantes, uno había decidido dimitir. Pero Terrence ya le había hecho perder siete mil dólares.

Bien, señores, este es el momento de la verdad – comentó el castaño – todo o nada. Dewit, ¿qué tienes? – preguntó, el aludido mostró sus cartas – Nada – exclamó, burlón – Duran – el otro rival mostró un par de cinco y ochos – vaya, vaya, creo que nada podría ganarle a eso – comentó Terrence y todos sonrieron, mofándose, Duran estaba por tomar las fichas cuando la voz del castaño volvió a sonar – excepto esto – la boca de todos los presentes se abrió, debido a la impresión, Terrence había hecho una flor imperial. Los perdedores le dieron la mano de mala gana y aceptaron su derrota. Bien señor… - fingió no saber el nombre del patriarca Andley.

William Albert Andley pero puedes llamarme Albert.

De acuerdo, Albert. Aquí están los mil dólares de la entrada y veintisiete mil dólares de ganancia.

Pero no puedo aceptarlo, tú lo ganaste – se negó el rubio.

Descuida, Albert, solo quería enseñarles una lección de póker a esos niños ricos - Albert le sonrió complacido.

Gracias – ambos caminaron a la salida – Oye, déjame hacer algo por ti – propuso -. Te invito a cenar con mi familia. Ven el día que quieras, esta es mi número – antes de tenderle la tarjeta, apuntó su dirección atrás – serás bienvenido.

Gracias Albert.

A ti, Terrence, me he divertido mucho esta noche – se dieron las manos y cada quien tomó su camino.

Terrence no fue a la casa de los Andley inmediatamente, tenía que prepararse para conocer a esa mujer, tenía que prepararse para que sus impulsos no lo traicionaran, iba a tener que convivir con ella durante un largo tiempo y en ese momento no estaba listo para lidiar con ese peso.

Después de un mes, se decidió a visitar a la familia. No le llamó a Albert para avisarle, quería sorprenderlos a todos.

Tocó a la puerta y la mucama lo paso al vestíbulo mientras avisaba de su presencia a sus jefes. Mientras esperaba recorrió el pasillo y admiró la exquisita colección de pinturas. Una en especial le llamó la atención. En ella estaban tres jovencitos, un joven rubio detrás de una chica pelirroja y una rubia, ambas sentadas.

**/ O.o /**

Me quede viendo esa imagen más por curiosidad que nada. Una de ellas era la responsable, la mujer que estaba buscando. Sin saber por qué, la chica rubia, de no más de 20 años, llamó enormemente mi atención. Miré su rostro con más detenimiento, compuesto por dos bellos y grandes ojos verde esmeralda, su nariz pequeña y respingada, su boca formaba una linda y sincera sonrisa, con labios finos y rojos que te invitaban a saborearlos, a besarlos; el marco de tan hermoso rostro lo componía su larga y ensortijada cabellera rubia. En definitiva, una mujer muy hermosa. Una hermosura que podía ser traicionera.

Me perdí en mi contemplación cuando Albert entró al pasillo.

Terrence – dijo al verme y me tendió la mano en un saludo fraternal – Pensé que ya no vendrías.

Me disculpo si mi intromisión te causa problemas, Albert – le dije fingiendo vergüenza por estar en su casa sin anunciarme – estaba cerca de aquí y recordé tu dirección, si tú lo prefieres puedo regresar otro día.

Por supuesto que no, Terrence, eres bienvenido cuando lo desees – me sonrió – Ven, sígueme. Estábamos por sentarnos a cenar.

Gracias – lo seguí hacía el enorme comedor de la mansión. En la estancia solo estaban tres personas más.

Terrence, ella es mi tía Elroy Andley – me presentó con una anciana de rostro severo que miraba recelosa a la joven pareja de rubios.

Un placer conocerla, señora Andley – hice una vaina y bese su mano con caballerosidad, ella correspondió a mi saludo con satisfacción. Estaba seguro de que hacía mucho tiempo nadie la trataba así. Albert me llevó con los rubios.

Terrence, ellos son mis sobrinos, Anthony y Candice – ambos se levantaron, salude a la rubia de la misma forma que a su tía y le estreche la mano al chico. Eran casi de mi edad. Definitivamente la pintura no le hacía del todo justicia a la belleza de la chica.

Es un placer señor… - me correspondió Candice.

Baker, pero pueden llamarme Terrence.

Terrence… - repitió en un murmulló.

Antes de que empezara la cena apareció la última de las sobrinas, Elisa Legan, la chica se presentó muy coquetamente, le seguí el juego ya que después de todo si ella era la mujer que buscaba no iba a comenzar nuestra "relación" con desplantes e indiferencia.

Cenamos, Albert y yo platicamos de muchas cosas, en especial de póker y de negocios. La señora Elroy me recibió muy bien al saber que venía de una familia rica, después de todo la fama de mi madre era bien conocida. Candice me miraba de reojo mientras platicaba de trivialidades con su primo. Al parecer en esta familia se mantenían ciertas costumbres del siglo pasado. En especial la de casar a primos para mantener el linaje de la sangre. ¡Menudas estupideces!

Visité la mansión Andley dos veces más esa semana, todos me acogían muy amablemente. Así que una tarde de domingo me permití el atrevimiento de llegar al medio día.

La mucama me dijo que la familia estaba reunida en el gimnasio. Cuando entré en el centro de la pista estaban dos jóvenes vestidos con el uniforme de esgrima. Uno de ellos peleaba torpemente, parecía que no quería lastimar a su oponente, el otro, lo hacía con mayor seguridad y movimientos firmes, pero a la vez delicados. Recorrí el salón y justo cuando me percaté de la ausencia de Candy, descubrí la identidad de los esgrimistas, eran ella y su primo Anthony.

¡Felicidades, querida! – exclamó Albert, orgulloso – Hasta ahora, sigues invicta. Ninguno de nosotros es capaz de vencerte.

Aprendí del mejor, tío Albert – contestó ella, pero era claro que la alagaba saberse la mejor.

¿Podría intentar vencerte, Candice? – interrumpí y todos se giraron y me saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza. Vi en su mirada que no le pareció que la retara tan descaradamente, pero se recuperó en un segundo y me miró con autosuficiencia.

Acepto el desafío, Terrence.

**/ O.o /**

La pelea inició, Candice empezó con movimientos lentos, estaba acostumbrada a que sus oponentes le dieran ventaja, una que ella aprovechaba muy bien, pero un segundo después se dio cuenta de que Terrence no se lo dejaría fácil. Él estaba presionándola mucho, de hecho sus movimientos eran rudos y seguros, él no dudaba, a él no le importaba si la lastimaba o no. Ella debía aprender que su belleza no le abría las puertas del mundo. Candice intentó un movimiento muchas veces aplicado, donde desarmaba a su oponente, pero Terrence le leyó el pensamiento y fue él quien, además de desarmarla la hizo tropezar.

Se quitó la mascara protectora y la miró con mofa, no le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella también se quitó la mascara y lo miró, Terrence pudo ver que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. La rubia se levantó, el salón se quedo en silencio, ella intentó retirarse, pero Terrence la agarró del brazo.

Solo por ser mujer no significa que todos deban rendirse a tus pies – le murmuró y ella le miró con odio, pero también con otro sentimiento que no quiso descifrar en ese momento.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo pienso de esa forma? – preguntó ruda la chica – No te confundas, no me conoces, así que no tienes ningún derecho de emitir juicio alguno sobre mí. Esta es mi casa y no voy a permitir que un visitante no anunciado me insulte en ella – lo confrontó y ambos se miraron largamente.

Candice se retiró del gimnasio y Terrence se disculpo por su intromisión, Albert le dijo que no tenía importancia, pero de alguna manera sintió una aprensión hacía su nuevo amigo. Ese día él no se quedo a comer.

**/ O.o /**

No quiero bajar a comer, no deseo enfrentarme a su intensa mirada.

¡Qué pasa con ese tipo! ¿Con qué derecho me insulta de esa manera? Yo no necesito que nadie me deje ganar, soy perfectamente capaz de valerme por mí misma. Pero si he de ser sincera conmigo misma, me molesto enormemente su falta de caballerosidad, sí me ganó, pero me trató como si yo fuera un hombre, ¡ni siquiera me ayudo a levantar! Por su puesto que hubiera rechazado su acto, pero se supone que él es un caballero, ¿no?

Aunque… no puedo negar mi atracción hacia él. Es alto, más alto de lo normal, le escuché decir a mi abuelo que posee caballos, así que supongo que la equitación ha moldeado su cuerpo, tiene piernas firmes, la espalda ancha y unos brazos musculosos que ter hacen desear acogerte del frío en ellos. Su piel es ligeramente bronceada, sus cabellos son largos y le caen sueltos sobre los anchos hombros, pero lo más impactante de él son sus ojos, verdeazulados… y sus labios tan tentadoramente seductores, no puedo evitar el deseo de probarlos cada que lo veo.

¡Por Dios, Candice, estás actuando como una inmadura! Terrence es un tipo engreído, un patán, un mal educado, un presumido, preponte, insoportable, totalmente insufrible y me importa un reverendo cacahuate lo que piense de mí.

Basta de cavilar de él por este día, él no vale ni uno solo de mis pensamientos.

**/ O.o /**

Y sin embargo Candice no apartó de su mente los desafiantes ojos de Terrence, ni muchos dejó de pensar en lo atractivo que era.

**/ O.o /**

No entiendo qué pasa conmigo. No soy el tipo de hombre que se deja impresionar por una mujer y mucho menos por una niñita inmadura y consentida.

Pero… Candice ha resultado se más especial de lo que me había imaginado, no solo es hermosa, también tiene habilidades que ninguna otra chica de su posición posee.

Nuestro encuentro de día de hoy me ha dejado muy contrariado. Por un lado verla en todo su esplendor, definitivamente la pintura que vi en el vestíbulo no le hace del todo justicia a su hermosura. De cerca es fácil ver que sus ojos están enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas.

Pero lo que más me atrajo fue su carácter. Pensé que de verdad se pondría a llorar cuando la derrote, más sin embargo, ella recupero su entereza y me contestó de una forma que no me imagine. Ella fue quien salió del gimnasio con la derrota a cuestas, pero con la frente muy en alto. Me impresionó tanto que no tuve la oportunidad de reaccionar y contestarle como se merecía, pero siempre hay un mañana y a hoy, más que nunca deseo que llegue para volver a verla. Para perderme en su verde mirada.

Candice… ¿esta noche piensas en mí como yo en ti?

**/ O.o /**

Terrence y Candice comenzaron una rara amistad. Daban largas vueltas a caballo, salían al pueblo, Terrence la llevaba de picnic. Los dos se sentían muy a gusto uno junto al otro.

Él estaba olvidando el motivo principal del por qué entró a esa mansión.

Una tarde entró por los jardines debido a que tenía una cita con Candice para ir a cabalgar. Pero unas voces llamaron su atención.

No sé por qué estás enamorado de Candice – era la voz de Elisa, su interlocutor era Anthony. Terrence ya se había percatado de los sentimientos del chico rubio hacia Candice, de hecho lo que había comenzado como una buena amistad poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una rivalidad para ganar el corazón de la rubia – ella es tan falsa.

¿Falsa? ¿De qué estás hablando, Elisa? – Anthony estaba incrédulo.

Todos en la mansión lo saben, incluso la servidumbre habla de ello. De lo que Candice es capaz de hacer.

¿Qué es lo que todos saben? – se impacientó Anthony.

Que ella se enredó con un hombre pobre, pensando que tenía dinero, cuando descubrió que no tenía ni en qué caerse muerto lo abandono. Regresó para engatusarte, pero la presencia de la tía Elroy lo complicó todo y ahora que ha aparecido Terrence Baker, estoy segura de que volcará su atención hacia él – se interrumpió para darle énfasis a sus palabras – Acaso no has visto cómo lo devora con la mirada. Él es su próxima víctima. Candice es capaz de todo con tal de salirse con la suya.

**/ O.o /**

Regresé sobre mis pasos, escuchar aquello me impactó enormemente.

Apreté los puños. Era un imbécil, un completo idiota. Había caído en la trampa de Candice justamente como lo hizo Tom. Había creído que era inocente, había caído en su juego. Pero eso se acaba en este momento.

Por poco logras engañarme con tus mentiras, pero ahora tengo en claro la clase de arpía que eres.

Candice White Andley, desde este momento empieza tu peor pesadilla.

**Continuará…**


	3. Capítulo 3: Pesadilla

**ATREVETE A AMAR**

"**Una historia sobre la vida que no podemos planear, de las promesas que no podemos cumplir y la responsabilidad que tenemos sobre las personas que amamos"**

Un acto de justicia permite cerrar un capítulo; un acto de venganza escribe un capítulo nuevo.

**Marilyn vos Savant**

**Capítulo 3: Pesadilla**

Han pasado 8 meses desde que descubrí la identidad de la mujer que llevo a la muerte a mi hermano, su nombre: Candice White Andley.

Dentro de tres días pediré su mano. Estos meses han sido especialmente duros para mí, he tenido que soportarla, portarme como un caballero y guardarme mi odio hacia ella cuando en realidad todo lo que deseo es destruirla, recuerdo la primera vez que me dijo: "TE AMO", sentí un hueco en el estomago, y el coraje se me atoro en la garganta, me sentí impotente, quería golpearla, sé que no es propio de mí porque, independientemente de que ella sea una cualquiera, en mi naturaleza no esta maltratar físicamente a una mujer.

Lo que más me altera es que durante este tiempo ella ha logrado confundirme. Sé lo qué es capaz de hacer para conseguir lo que quiere, pero me irrita su forma de ser. Hay días en los que solo veo inocencia en su ser, hay veces en las que me encierro en mi habitación, como ahora, y me preguntó cómo es que alguien con una energía como la que ella transmite puede ser tan cruel, tan vil.

Hasta este momento no he logrado aflorar su verdadero yo, no concibo la idea de que Candice sea una mujer frívola, de hecho, ayer que le dije que no soy un hombre rico, ella lo tomo con calma, me demostró una inimaginable comprensión y apoyo. Sin embargo, he logrado chantajear a uno que otro criado y todos me han confirmado la historia que oí de boca de Elisa.

¿Quién eres Candice? ¿Un angel o un demonio?

/O.o/

Anthony sabía que la estaba perdiendo, él no había creído ni por error en las absurdas injurias de Elisa. Él sabía que Candice era incapaz de lastimar a otro ser, su natulareza era noble y bondadosa.

Candice tenía 21 años, dos menos que él y Elisa, aún recordaba cuando había llegado a la casa. Tan tímida y con sus hermosos ojos verdes rojos por tanto llanto. Él tenía 9 y ella 7 años. Anthony sabía exactamente lo que la pequeña sentía, él mismo lo había experimentado tan solo un año atrás cuando sus padres y los de Elisa habían muerto en un accidente de avión. Lo irónico del asunto es que su padre siempre decía que no había nada más seguro para viajar que los aviones. Como sea, él se acercó a ella para animarla; Candice siempre estaba callada y con la mirada ausente, pero poco a poco, mientras escuchaba a Anthony contarle sus anecdotas sobre la equitación, el jardín de su madre, los estudios, se fue abriendo más a él. Después de unos meses de eterna paciencia por parte del rubio, había conseguido que Candice sonriera y volviera a hablar. Se hicieron íntimos amigos. Cuando él cumplió 16 años se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por su prima se habían intensificado, pero fue hasta que cumplió 20 años que pudo darle nombre a ese sentimiento: Amor. La amaba completa y absolutamente.

Vio a Candice salir al jardín, en el centro había un kiosko con una banca donde ellos solían sentarse a contemplar el cielo y, si era posible, pedirle un deseo a una estrella fugaz. Él sonrió y bajo para unirsele.

¡Hola, Candice! – la saludo, la chica se sobresalto, era obvio que no esperaba que nadie la descubriera, pero le sonrió cuando se sentó a su lado.

¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó de repente la rubia, él le miro sin entender – Cuando tenía 10 años, la primera vez que nos reunimos aquí, ¿has olvidado lo que te dije? – Anthony no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan bello recuerdo.

Que algún día serías mi esposa – él había hecho un mohín de disgusto, puesto que después de decirle tal cosa ella lo había besado en la mejilla y echado a correr. Durante varias semanas, Candice no se le acercó o cuando tenían que estar juntos ella no podía dejar de estar sonrojada. Candice rió, él la secundó. ¡qué lejanos parecían esos días!

De eso hace tanto tiempo ya. ¿Por qué nunca rotomaste esa conversación, Tony? ¿Nunca pudiste concebir la idea? – ella se recargó sobre el hombro del rubio, quien suspiró, ese era el momento.

La tenue luz de la luna los protegía de la oscuridad, pero una sombra que se ocultaba fuera del manto del astro escuchaba y veía todo con una ira inconcebible.

Eramos unos niños, en ese momento no sabía realmente lo qué sentía, hacías que me sintiera confundido, avergonzado… - Candice se puso de pie.

¿Y ahora qué sientes, Tony? – preguntó, dandole la espalda.

¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Qué puede importar ya eso?

Quiero saberlo, me gusta que me digas lo qué sientes y lo qué te pasa – Candice no lo vio, pero los ojos de Anthony brillaron soñadoramente, quizá ella también…

Candice… yo siempre pienso en ti…

Lo sé – lo interrumpió sin querer – desde que llegué a esta casa tú has sido como mi angel de la guarda.

Cuando éramos niños y aún ahora pienso en ti, pero no del modo en que tú crees… desde hace un par de años te veo con otros ojos. Ya no quiero ser tan solo tu protector… - en ese momento un rayo zurcó el cielo, una estrella fugaz, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Anthony aprovecho ese momento y la tomó por los hombros, recargandola sobre su pecho, si le iba a declarar sus sentimientos lo mejor era que la tuviera cerca. Candice lo miró y puso una de sus manos sobre las de Tony, pero los ojos azules no la miraban como otras noches, no, en esos pedazos de cielo no distinguió a su amigo, a su confidente, ni siquiera a su querido primo.

Y entonces lo comprendió todo, se quedo inmóvil y desvió la mirada nuevamente. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, él la atrajo más hacía sí mismo pensando que temblaba a causa del frío. Ella se debatía internamente, ¿debía permitir que siguiera?

¿Qué deseo pediste? – preguntó Anthony, ella tragó saliva.

Es un secreto – trato de que su voz sonara calmada, pero era obvio que no lo había conseguido, no quiso preguntarle a él qué había deseado.

Yo deseé que te quedaras por siempre a mi lado Candice – contestó él a una pregunta no realizada.

Candice deshizo el abrazo y lo miró largamente, Anthony estaba extasiado, por fin le había confesado su sentir, su más grande anhelo. Candice sintió pena por su primo, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

Ella penso rápidamente, no quería que él pronunciara esas dos palabras, sería demasido escucharlas.

Siempre estaremos juntos, Tony – comentó – tú siempre serás mi primo consentido.

¿Y por qué solo tu primo, Candice? ¿Por qué no podemos cumplir la promesa que me hiceras cuando niños?

La rubia permaneció en silencio, mirando a Anthony. Durante cuánto tiempo había creído estar enamorada de él, y ahora, cuando por fin él le confesaba sus sentimientos, ella debía callar por el bien de su primo. No quería herirlo, pero sabía que no podría retardar más el momento de la verdad. Miro nuevamente el cielo y se preguntó si las cosas hubieran sido disferentes un año atrás, la respuesta era sí, ella se hubiera lanzado a los brazos del rubio y correspondido sus sentimientos sin duda alguna, pero ahora… ahora, estaba él.

Candice quiero decirte que yo Te amo… - lo había dicho y ella sintó cómo las lágrimas se acumularon en su rosto. No contestó, sabía que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca lo lastimaría inevitablemente - ¿No dices nada? – ella negó con la cabeza. Anthony esperaba todo menos su silencio, la indiferecnia de su mirada.

Candice siguió mirando a su primo, pidiendole perdón por no poder corresponderlo y en su mirada, Anthony notó algo que nunca antes había estado ahí.

¿Es por Terrence Baker? – preguntó, dandele nombre al obstáculo que se interponía entre ellos. El rubio se había percatado de los sentimientos del castaño hacía su prima, pero quiso creer que aún había esperanza. Sin embargo, el asentimiento de ella, se la derrumbó, Candice estaba enamorada de Terrence.

Se quedaron en silencio, Candice sabía que Anthony sufría, pero no encontraba palabras para consolarlo. Y en un acto reflejo, lo abrazo.

Te quiero – pronunció la chica y la sombra se desvaneció rápidamente – pero solo como a un hermano, espero que algún día puedas perdónarme por causarte este dolor y también deseo que pronto encuentres a una linda chica que te haga feliz.

Candice deshizo el abrazo sin darle tiempo a Anthony de reaccionar. Esa noche ella lloró, pero también se convenció de que debía ser fiel a sus sentimientos, ella amaba a Terrence Baker, lo amaba como nunca imagino que haría.

/O.o/

En cuanto Terrence vio el afectuoso abrazo que Candice le había dado a Anthony se limito a dar vuelta y salir de esa casa. En todo el camino a su hotel la imagen de ambos rubios abrazados y las palabras "te quiero" de Candice se colaron como un filoso cuchillo en su corazón. Le frusto sentirse así, pero le molesto mucho más no saber a qué se debía.

Llego a su habitación y dio un portazo tan fuerte por el que se gano algunas injurias por parte de los demás huespedes. Se puso a golpear el colchón, a patear la cama, a arrogar las cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio, a desordenar la ropa, por más que intentaba no pudo controlar sus celos. Le hervía la sangre con solo recordar la imagen del abrazo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – gritó encolarizado. No lograba entender sus sentimientos. No quería entenderlos. Él estaba ahí para destruirla, nada más – Recuerda tu promesa, Terrence, ella debe pagar por la muerte de Tom.

Sí, ese era el plan y Terrence se apegaría a él.

/O.o/

El fin de semana siguiente, Terrence pidió una audiencia con William Albert Andley y con Elroy Andley. Ambos personajes se sorprendieron por ello, pero esperaron pacientemente a que la cena terminara para pasar al despacho.

Albert sirivó unas bebidas, la señora Elroy estaba sentada sobre uno de los sofas del estudio y Albert tomó asiento frente a su escritorio.

Lo escuchamos, señor Baker – lo apremió la anciana.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo – comenzó el castaño –. Y lamento si mi vehemencia los ofende, pero no soy un hombre que se ande con rodeos.

Bien – aprobó la señora Elroy.

El motivo por el que le pedí esta reunión es para pedir la mano de Candice. Quiero hacerla mi esposa. – La noticia le cayó como un valde de agua fría a Albert, no era para nadie desconocido que él amaba a esa niña como si fuera su propia hija. En cambio la matriarca Andley vio en ese matrimonio una oportunidad para, por fin, deshacerse de la verguneza de su familia. Y además, si ella se casaba con otro, había la posibilidad de que pudiera hacer que Anthony correspondiera los sentimientos de su querida Elisa – Ella me ama y yo a ella – continuó Terrence.

Esta noticia nos toma por sorpresa, señor Baker – comentó la anciana y miró a Albert.

Sin duda, ¿has hablado con Candice sobre esto? – preguntó el rubio.

Ella conoce mis sentimientos y antes de hablarlo seriamente, quería pedir su autorización, no pretendo pasarlos por alto – ambos Andley se sintieron halagados, Terrence sabía cómo manejar a esas personas y se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo.

Entonces… - siguió Albert – si Candice te acepta, por nosotros no hay inconveniente. Te concedemos la mano de nuestra sobrina.

Se los agradezco y abusando de su buena volutad, quisiera pedirles un favor – guardó silencio un segundo para ver las reacciones de sus interlocutores – Soy un hombre orgulloso y siempre me he hecho cargo de mis asuntos personalmente y sé adquirire una responsabilidad para con Candice y no me molesta, por le contrario, me siento halagado, así que si no les importa deseo pedirles que no interfieran en nuestras vidas.

¿Qué quieres decir? – se altero un poco Albert y Terrence supo que no había usado las palabras adecuadas.

Discúlpame, Albert, no quiero decir que alejaré a Candice de ustedes, solo que quiero hacerme cargo de ella con mis propios medios.

Ahora entiendo lo que quiere decir, señor Baker – interrumpió la señora Andley.

Yo también, Terrence – Albert puso un semblante solemne – Pero como parte de la familia Andley, Candice tiene derecho a una parte de la herencia familiar, a un dote.

Eso es precisamente lo que les quiero pedir, no quiero que Candice tome ese dinero. Ella será mi esposa y debe adecuarse a lo que yo pueda darle – el tono que uso Terrence asustó un poco al rubio, pero en Elroy causo cierta felicidad, eso era perfecto, así no tendría que darle un dinero que no se merecía la hija de una criada.

Aceptamos su propuesta – dijo sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de Albert, ya tendría tiempo para convenserlo de que eso era lo mejor.

/O.o/

La señora Elroy Anldey organizo una gran fiesta para el compromiso de su sobrina, no le apetecía hacerlo, pero después de todo se trataba de una Andley y debían dejar muy en alto el nombre de la familia.

La ceremonía fue muy bella, Terrence pidió la mano de Candice entregandole un hermoso anillo de diamantes, ella se vio radiante durante toda la recepción. Terrence por su parte no quito su gesto de seriedad.

/O.o/

No podía creerlo. El día de hoy por fin uniré mi vida con la Terrence. Soy tan feliz. Y me alegra saber que él también esta tan impaciente como yo . Mi tía Elroy quería una gran fiesta, pero cuando Terrence se entero que para llevarla acabo necesitarían 6 meses mínimo para ultimar detalles, hablo con Albert para organizar una boda sencilla y rápida. Sé que los empleados trabajaron a marchas forzadas para lograr esta boda en un mes.

Pensar en Terrence me hace muy dichosa, no puedo creer que este amor sea tan intenso, tan grande que siento que mi corazón va a explotar en cualquier momento.

Terrence me dijo que en cuanto terminé la fiesta abordaremos un avión rumbo a Río de Janeiro, eso me pone un poco triste, yo deseo estar a solas con él, dejar que la pasión que me invade los sentidos cuando lo veo, se desborde. Sé que no son pensmientos propios de una dama, pero por Dios, él es tan guapo tan perfecto. Cada que me besa me doblega, me hace desear que sus manos recorran mi cuerpo, que me arranque la ropa y me posea con fervor. Tengo que dejar de pensar en ello o me volveré loca.

Hoy más que nunca soy feliz. Nada puede arruinar este día. Nada.

/O.o/

La ceremonia se llevo acabo en el jardín de la mansión. La boda civil fue después de la religiosa. Candice se sintió un poco triste dado que la familia de Terrence no había asistido, pero él le había restado importancia. Albert y Anthony estuvieron muy serios toda la velada. Los sabían que perdían a una persona muy valiosa para ellos. Algo, un instinto protector arraigado en sus interiores, les decía que Terrence no era de fiar, pero no quisieron arruinar la felicidad de la rubia. Nunca antes la había visto con ese brillo tan especial en la mirada. Estaban terriblemente consientes de que si tuvieran pruebas tangibles para demostrar que Terrence era un loco psicopata, Candice sonreiría y les diría que él solo era el hombre que ella amaba.

La recepción terminó alrededor de la una de la madrugada, Terrence y Candice se despidieron de los Andley. Anthony abrazo fuertemente a su prima ante la mirada asesina del castaño, beso su mejilla y le deseo mucha suerte.

Terrence jalo a Candice hacia el auto y juntos se fueron al aeropuerto. Durante todo el trayecto la rubia sintió que algo estaba molestando a su esposo.

¿Sucede algo, cariño? – preguntó con cautela no quería iniciar una discusión en su primera noche de esposos.

No – contestó él con su primer monosilabo de una larga lista durante el trayecto.

El vuelo no fue del todo diferente. Llegaron a Brasil después de muchas horas. Candice estaba muy cansada. Terrence lo notó y decidió que lo mejor sería que ambos pasaran la noche en un hotel antes de ir a la isla.

Bienvenidos a la posada Libélula – saludó un amable joven, quizá 25 años, era pelirrojo y agradable a la vista – mi nombre es Neil Seyfried soy el gerente de este hotel y es un placer tenerlos aquí.

Muchas gracias, señor Seyfried – correspondió Candice con una sonrisa.

Señorita, si me permite decirlo, es usted muy bella – halagó Neil, ella le volvió a sonreír.

Señora – dijo entre dientes Terrence.

¿Perdón, caballero?

Señora – gruño de nuevo – es mi esposa – Candice miró a su acompañante un poco extrañada por su comportamiento..

Me disculpo – dijo el gerente – y los felicito, son una pareja perfecta. ¿Tiene mucho de casados? Ambos lucen tan jóvenes.

Eso no le importa – exlamó Terry, a punto de perder los estribos.

Terrence – suplicó a chica – No, apenas un par de días.

¡Dios! Eso hay que celebrarlo, les daré mi mejor cuarto y una invitación a cenar.

No es… - era de nuevo Terrence.

Nos encatara acompañarlo, señor Seyfried.

Neil, llamenme Neil.

Neil los llevo personalmente a la habitación. Era muy linda, a Candice le encantó el estilo moderno con sus pequeños detalles antiguos. Terrence salió sin decir palabra del cuarto.

Candice estaba empezando a preocuparse, quizá él había recibido malas noticias y por ello debieron viajar tan rápido. Esperaba que de verdad se debiera a eso.

/O.o/

Cuando Terrence regreso se encontró con Candice ataviada en un hermoso vestido de noche, dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y sus hermosas piernas, por un minuto no supo qué decir.

¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó ella girandose.

Bien – contestó vagamente.

¿Vas a cambiarte? – preguntó al ver que él solo se recostaba en la cama.

Puedo dormir así.

Me refiero para la cena con Neil.

¿Neil? – alzó la ceja, ella se encogió de hombros.

Nos pidió que lo llamaramos así.

Ve tú si quieres – y se giró.

Terrence, nos invito a ambos. Por favor, no puedo ir sola.

Tú aceptaste este compromiso.

Bien – se exaspero la rubia y se marcho.

/O.o/

Cerca de la media noche, Terrence sintió que explotaría en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido dejarla ir sola? Abrumado como estaba se puso a beber whisky, una, dos, tres, cuatro copas, pero eso no fue sufieciente para calmarse. Miro el reloj como si fuera su más acerrimo enemigo, dos minutos más caminaron en el tiempo, con cada milesima de segundo su rabia se acrecentaba.

¡Era media noche! ¿Cuánto más tardaría? Se puso a dar vueltas como león enjaulado por la habitación.

Pero lo que más furioso lo ponia era recordar la vestimenta de Candice, se veía realmente bella y en ese momento quien la acompañaba en la mesa no era él, sino el estupido de Neil, a él le estaba regalando sus sonrisas, sus…

¡No se atrevería! – gritó Terrence imagiando que Candice y Neil estaba entregandose con pasión, pero una voz en su interior le decía que ella era capaz de eso y más.

Su mirada se volvió aún más fría, vacía, estaba cegado por los celos. Se sentó frente a la puerta con un solo objetivo. Hacerla pagar por el infierno que estaba experimentando. Se suponía que era ella quien tenía que sufrir, no él.

Vio como el picarporte se movía. Se puso de pie y en cuanto ella entró se topo con su expresión de infinito odio.

/O.o/

Candice había pasado una velda muy agradable con Neil, tanto que no se percato de la hora, era más de media noche. Terrence se molestaria.

Mientrras subía a su habitación rogaba que Terrence se hubiera dormido como demostro que haría cuando ella se fue.

Trato, en lo medida de lo posible, entrar al cuarto sigilosamente. Nunca espero encontrarselo frente a frente.

Buenos días, Candice – su voz estaba cargada de furia, pero lo más intimidamente fue su mirada, aquello le helo la sangre a Candice.

Terrence se había deshecho del saco y la camisa hacía ya un buen rato. Candice pudo ver su torso desnudo, su fuertes brazos, su cabello desordenado por las miles de veces que había pasado las manos por él. Su labios formaban una mueca cinica y su expresión estaba totalmente endurecida.

Terrence – tembló ella – Yo…

¿Tú qué, Candice? Pensaste que estaba dormido, que no me percataría de la hora a la que mi ESPOSA llega de una cita con OTRO HOMBRE – gritó fuera de sí – Sí creíste que porque ya no estarías bajo la tutela de tu estrictra tía podías hacer tu santa voluntad, estás muy equivocada. Aunque me preguntó a qué clase de mujer educaron en esa casa, porque hasta donde yo sé las mujeres decentes no llegan estas horas de salir con quién sabe quién y hacer quién sabe qué cosa.

No me insultes, Terrence. Tú sabías perfectamente dónde, con quién y qué estaba haciendo. Ahora si me disculpas, estoy cansada y me voy a la cama – la chica rodeó el cuerpo de su esposo, pensando que así terminaría la discusión, solo que él tenía otros planes.

Un momento, soy tu esposo y me debes respeto y una explicación.

Como ya dije, estuve cenando en el restaurante del hotel con el generente, ¿lo recuerdas? Neil Seyfried, y solo HABLAMOS algo que no te caería mal aprender – dijo ella tratando de sonar segura cosa, que por supuesto, no logro.

¿Ah, si? Hablaste con él como lo hiciste con Anthony – Terrence no supo de dónde había venido ese reclamo, pero no le importo, él estaba celoso y no se le ocurrió un método mejor para que ella le dijera qué sentía por su estúpido primo.

¿Me estabas espiando? – Terrence arrojo el vaso que tenía en la mano - ¿Cuánto has tomado? – se acercó y el fetido olor a alcohol le llego fuertemente - ¡Estás borracho!

Sí, lo estoy, pero no cres que eso desvía mi atención, contesta mi preguntas. ¿Hablaste con Niel como lo hiciste con Anthony?

/O.o/

Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, a estas alturas de la discusión ya no podía contener mi rabia. Sabía que me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, pero ya me era imposible razonar, los celos me cegaron.

Me exasperaba enredarme en este horrible juego de odio – amor. Candice era la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido pero también la más vil. Angel y Demonio, ambos al mismo tiempo.

¿Estás celoso, Terrence?

¿Celoso? – ronroneé - ¿De una mujer como tú? Que no vale la pena, que no tiene cabida ni en mi vida ni en mi corazón – le espeté y la tomé por los hombros, apretandolos hasta dejar las marcas de mis manos.

/O.o/

Sueltame – grite. Las palabras de Terrence me habían herido profundamente. En mi interior, la rabia había cedido, siendo reemplazada por la decepción. ¿Él no me amaba? Sentí que algo se había roto, mi corazón. Terrence aún me sostenía por los hombros, y con todo la fuerza que una mujer despechada puede tener levante la mano y le abofeteé – Eres un imbécil – no quería que él me viera llorar, así que intenté huir hasta el tocador, pero por tecera ocasión él se puso frente a mí, impidiendome seguir mi camino.

Terrence mi miró largamente y yo le sotuve la mirada, sabía que estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, pero me mantendría firme, no le daría el lujo de burlarse de mí.

Y de pronto, me besó. Pude sentir la calidez de sus labios en un toque tan efímero, pero embriagante. Me dio un segundo y un tercero.

Nunca antes me habían besado, y cuando él me solicito la apertura de mis labios, no se la negué. Él interrumpió en mi boca, imponiendo su voluntad. Me sentía como en las nubes, coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello y él me abrazo por la cintura.

Nunca en todoa mi vida dessé que el tiempo se detuviera.

Ojalá así hubiera sido…

/O.o/

Ambos habían perdido el control, ninguno de los dos entendía lo que estaba pasando, no era posible odiar a alguien un segundo atrás y al siguiente amarlo.

El corazón de Terrence, ese corazón tantos años detendio, comenzó a latir con el poder del amor, el amor que sentía por Candice.

De pronto dejaron de ser suficientes los besos, él quería recorrer su cuerpo, descubrir lo que ningún otro.

"Te amo"

/O.o/

¿Te amo? ¿De dónde vino eso? Me pregunté confundido. Sabía que Canndice no había pronunciado esas palabras porque sus labios seguían unidos a los míos, pero algo más impactante llamo mi atención.

¡Una de mis manos estaba posada en su seno y yo estaba totalmente exitado!

/O.o/

Sé dulce – murmuré llena de gozo, él haía dicho "te amo" por fin lo había hecho, y ahora planeaba tomarme como su mujer. Terrence se separo un poco de mí y me miró compugnido – Discúlpame – baje la mirada – nunca antes había estado con un hombre.

/O.o/

"Nunca antes había estado con un hombre" Dijo Candice y mi rabia nuevamente estallo. Thomas me habia contado que ya había estado con ella, que se amabana en todos los sentidos.

Y de pronto me sentí fuera de mí. Mi brazo se levantó y se fue a estrellar en su mejilla, ella cayó sobre la cama de espaldas.

/O.o/

¡Él me había golpeado! Estaba aún aturdida por el golpe, no me levante inmediatamente quería recuperarme un poco de la confusión.

Escuché a Terrence quitarse el cinturon y temí que me golperara con él, intente moverme para defenderme, pero él puso una de sus manos sobre mis muñecas y su cuerpo sobre el mío. Sentí que tiraba de mi ropa interior hasta que se rompió, me levató EL vestido y en mi semidesnudez pude sentir algo duro que intentaba entrar a la fuerza en mi interior.

De pronto comprendí lo que estaba pasando y me paralice por EL miedo.

¡Terrence estaba a punto de violarme!

**Continuara…**

**ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR**

Gracias, chicas, de verdad significa mucho para mí que me lean y sigan esta historia que me encanta, podría ver la película miles de veces :P

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
